


Miraculous || One-Shots

by mixmidnightt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixmidnightt/pseuds/mixmidnightt
Summary: Just a bunch of little one-shots that come to mind from inspiration. I will mostly be writing them in my free time and I'm open to and requests that you guys have for me.I mostly write the main ships; marichat, ladynoir, adrienette, and ladrien. But feel open to any other ships that you have in mind. I'm happy to write whatever you request of me.





	1. Not Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I've decided that I will be writing some Miraculous one-shots for you guys to read. Because this show is taking over my life and I am obsessing over it!
> 
> Also, I will be accepting any requests that you guys would like me to do.
> 
> Feel free to correct me on my bad writing skills, haha. Have fun reading these one-shots!

"That was so stupid of me!" Ladybug swung on her yoyo, holding back the tears that stung her eyes. "Why did I-- do that?"

Her feet make a faint thud as they land in the park, her fist clenched tightly against the yoyo she held in her one hand. Sniffling, she slowly walked over to one of the park benches and cradled both her knees towards her, hiding her face in them.

It's usually not like her to be like this when Ladybug. But she couldn't help it now. She always thought Adrien would like her if she told him how she felt. And she hadn't expected him to turn her down in the blink of an eye.

"My lady?" Whipping her head around, she spotted the black cat standing behind her, a look of concern wrapping onto his face. "What's wrong...?"

Ladybug shook her head, "I-its nothing. I'm just..."

Chat Noir sat down next to her and placed a hand to her cheek, wiping away some of the tears she had unintentionally been spilling from her bluebell eyes. "I don't think crying counts as it being nothing. Ladybug, what's--"

"Oh, Chat!" The dark-haired girl latched herself onto him, softly crying into his shoulder. "Its all my fault. I should have known better."

Surprised, Chat carefully placed a hand to her head, "Ladybug, what do you mean?" He cocked his head to one side. "What's your fault?"

"The boy I like..." She muttered under her breath, sitting up to face her partner. "I wanted to tell him how I felt and--" Her voice cracked, so she paused before continuing, "he told me that he didn't feel the same way. That he loved someone else."

His green eyes widened at her words, instantly remembering how Marinette had told him that she liked him at school, but couldn't accept her feelings because he liked Ladybug. Could it be that Marinette had been Ladybug this whole time?

"Ma-- Marinette?"

Her fingers froze at his words, "W-what?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and wrapped her in a tight hug. "It's my fault. Not yours. I should have realized it sooner."

"Wait, Adrien?"

"I'm sorry, Marinette." He apologized. "I hurt you, and I would never want that for you. I-I love you! Please, I'll never hurt you again!"

Marinette tightened her grip on him, "Ch-- Adrien, it's alright. You're the only one I've ever loved."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you, m'lady."


	2. Studying

"This is making my brain hurt!" Marinette wailed, slouching in her chair, while reading up in one of the books in the library. "I don't know if I can take any more of this."

"But Marinette," she heard a hushed voice from her bag, looking to find her kwami, "you have a test tomorrow. You have to study!"

"I know, I know..." Marinette sighed in defeat.

"Who are you talking to?" Turning, she found Adrien Agreste, setting down his bag and sitting next to her. Marinette almost screamed from excitement and had to catch herself before she fell out of her chair. "I hope you don't mind me sitting next to you."

She shook her head, "N-not at all. I g-guess I was caught up in my studying."

"Oh?" He sounded curious now. "Are you studying for tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head, "but I'm h-having little luck with that. I feel l-like it's all too much for me."

He reached out and took the book from her hand, "Wait, let me see if I can help." Her bluebell eyes landed on him and her cheeks turned a bright pink. "Hmm, algebra?"

"Not my best subject." She admitted.

Setting the book down, he leaned over and grabbed a book from his bag, "I think this book might help you with your studying." He placed the book in her small hands, their fingers touching. "I'll let you have it."

"B-but isn't this your book? I'd feel bad if I kept it and didn't give it back."

"No worries," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "you can give it back to me after the test tomorrow, alright?"

Adrien stood, and the dark-haired girl smiled, "U-uh, thank you, A-Adrien!"

"Not a problem."

After he left, Marinette held the book to her chest with a dreamy sigh. She never knew that someone as thoughtful as him could exist in her life.

"You do know you have to give that book back to him." Tikki, her kwami, floated in front of her face with a giggle.

Marinette laughed, "I know that." She turned to look where the blond left, "but he's always been so kind to me from the beginning. And I love that about him."

"He is very special."


	3. Please Don't Cry

_"Adrien could never like you!"_

It wasn't like Marinette to let Chloe's words get to her. But the words echoed in her head. She felt like everything around her was falling apart. How could she ever think Adrien would like her? She's the complete opposite of him.

"Marinette," her kwami rubbed against her holder's tear-stained cheeks, "don't let her words get to you. They aren't true at all!"

Marinette sat up from her bed, "B-but what if they are, Tikki? I can only confront him when I'm Ladybug but that's not who I really am. He'd never like me for being Marinette."

_Tap, tap!_

Not waiting for an answer, Marinette watched as her kwami flew and hid out of view, as the teenage girl climbed up and opened the trapdoor to her balcony.

"Hello, purr~ incess!" A familiar voice greeted Marinette and Chat Noir lept inside her room. He turned and saw the redness in the girl's eyes, and frowned. "Mari, is there something troubling you?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all."

"Then why does it look as if you've been crying?"

"Because," she couldn't find an excuse to his question, and hung her head low. "I feel like I was being stupid. Thinking that someone like him could love me. I'm nothing but Marinette."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Don't say that. You don't realize that a lot of people love you for being Marinette. I'm one of those people, princess. You'll always have me."

"You silly kitty!" Marinette finally let out a small laugh and embraced the blond hero in a hug. "I love you too! More than you can imagine."

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled, hugging her back.

She giggled, "Maybe I was going after the wrong person all along. Because you've been someone special to me too, Chat Noir."

"Wait, what?" Chat couldn't believe he was hearing the words he's always wanted to hear. He only ever imagined it would be Ladybug saying them, not Marinette. But he didn't mind. "You really love me? Even my bad cat puns and jokes?"

"Yes! I love those too!" She smiled, pulling away and looking into his bright, green eyes. "Even if they are horrible."

He smirked at her, "But aren't they just paw-sitively amazing!"

Marinette rolled her eyes, but gave him a sheepish grin. Noticing Chat get closer, her face began to turn red like her Ladybug suit. She leaned closer until she closed the gap between them and kissed the boy in front of her.

It wasn't until after a few minutes, that they pulled away, "Thank you, kitty cat. You've helped me out a lot tonight."

"Princess," Chat blushed red and grinned, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	4. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was able to get another chapter out today. YAY! So hope you guys enjoy it... And tbh, I really love this ship to death!!

Alya patiently waited at the front of the school. Her arms were crossed over her chest while she tapped her foot fretfully. There was no denying that she would lose her forbearance at any second.

But before she could, the boy she had been waiting for stepped out from the school building. His _girlfriend_ shot him a glare but her face soon relaxed and she walked over to his side, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Geez, Nino," she sighed with a soft chuckle, "what took you so long? Were you talking with Adrien or something?"

Nino laughed at her comment, "No, the dude left a few minutes ago." There was a silence that stood between them afterwards. "Actually, I wanted to give something to you."

"Wait, you're giving me something?" The brunette grew excited. "What is it? Can I see?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the right time to give it to you."

Alya let out a small pout but didn't question his words. The two lovebirds left the school together but didn't notice two teens watching as they left. Looping her arm through his, they headed towards Nino's place.

"Hey, Alya?" Nino called out to her.

Alya hummed in response.

"Do you want to stay over at my place?" He asked and looked down at her. She showed him a huge grin and nodded. "Good. I'll give you your gift there."

Alya almost squealed out loud, "I'd love that, Nino. Thanks!"

It wasn't long before they reached Nino's house, they stopped at the doorstep and Nino searched through his bag, until he pulled out a small, white box. He rubbed the back of his neck and faced the ombre girl.

"I'm not really good with these kind of things, but here." He gently placed the box in her small hands. "I hope you like it."

Curious, she opened the box to find silver, heart-shaped necklace inside. She let out a surprised gasp, looking up at her boyfriend and engulfing him in a heartfelt hug. Nino chuckled at her, placing a hand to her head.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world, Nino!" She cried out with pure joy. "I love it! Thank you so much."

She turned her eyes up to him and stood up, pecking him passionately on the lips. Nino wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. It wasn't long before the two had to break for air, but they were both smiling like idiots.

"Alya," he placed his arm around her shoulder, "did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head to him.

"Well, I'm telling you now." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You are very beautiful. And I love you so much."

Alya blushed at his words, "I'll never forget those words. Thank you."


	5. Lullaby

Marinette waved goodbye to both her parents, before heading out of the bakery. She let out a small hum as she walked towards her school.

"Hey, Marinette!" She heard someone call out to her from behind. Turning around, she found Luka trotting over to her side. "You're a pretty fast walker."

Marinette smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck, "Yeah, well, um, I walk a lot?" It was more of a question than an answer. "But Luka, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was looking for you, actually."

"Me?" Marinette was genuinely surprised. "Uh, okay. What is it you need?"

He smirked, "It's more like I want to show you something." He grabbed hold of her hand and started dragging her along with him in the opposite direction she had been going in. "Come with me."

"B-but what about school?" The bluenette panicked, biting her lower lip. "I'm supposed to be there in less than five minutes or else I'll be late for class."

Luka shrugged, "Then I guess you'll just have to miss your first class today."

Marinette sighed to herself but continued to follow after the boy. They arrived in the park and the blue-haired boy went over to one of the benches, as they both sat down together, with their hands still intertwined with the other.

"I wanted you to listen to the song I've been working on."

"Wait," Marinette grew more interested now, "you're working on a song? That's amazing!"

Luka nodded, pulling out the guitar he had strapped on his back, "Just listen for me, okay?"

Marinette grew excited and watched, like a small puppy getting a new toy, as Luka placed his fingers on the strings of the guitar and began to play. A soft, mesmerizing tune was heard and Marinette could feel herself slowly tapping her fingers to the low beat. But when the song finally ended, she felt sad that it was over.

"Th-that was really beautiful, Luka." She flashed him a brilliant smile, sharing her honest thoughts with him. "I really loved it. Ah, thank you so much for letting me listen to it."

"No problem, Mari." He patted her on the head.

The bluebell-eyed girl stood up, "Uh, I almost forget that I need to get to school! Thanks again, Luka!" And she ran down the streets, leaving a smiling Luka behind her.

"Anytime, Marinette."


	6. You're Mine - Part 1

"I'm sorry, Chat, but I _can't_ return your feelings."

Chat blinked twice. He couldn't believe the words Ladybug had just spoken. It felt like shattering glass stabbing at his heart and tearing it into pieces.

Had she been playing with his feelings from the beginning? Was this all a game to her?

"Ladybug, h-how..." he couldn't finish his words as tears spilled from his eyes. "how could you say that to me?!"

Ladybug frowned, "I'm sorry, but I like someone else, Chat. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Yeah," The blond hero gritted his teeth, sending her a glare. "Whatever, Ladybug. I need t-to leave now."

And like that, he was gone.

* * *

Marinette sighed, walking back home with Tikki in her purse. She didn't mean to hurt her partner like that, but he had put her on the spot and she couldn't find any other way to tell him.

"I can't believe myself." She let out a frustrated sigh, "How could I have said that to him? Maybe... I should go back and apologize to him. I might be able to catch him."

Tikki shook her head, "Marinette, it's already getting late. Maybe you should do it tomorrow?"

"Alright. I will."

Opening the door to the bakery, the midnight-haired girl headed upstairs, but was careful not to wake her parents up. She headed up the trapdoor and into her room, turning on the lights on and heading over to her desk.

"Marinette," her kwami called and flew out of her purse, "it's late. You need to get some sleep."

Marinette smiled, "Don't worry, Tikki. I'll get to bed soon. You go on ahead."

"Alright..." Tikki nodded, heading off to bed as her holder stayed up on her homework.

But before she could start anything, she felt a breeze from the opened window. She didn't remember opening it, but went to close it anyway. And as she did, she felt a pair of hands on both of her shoulders.

"Don't scream, princess." a voice said from behind her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Chat Noir?"

"Nah-ah, princess." She heard a teasing tone in his voice, but he felt dangerous. "Wrong answer. Guess again."

She thought for a moment, "Uhhh... I got nothing else, sorry."

She felt his fingers dig into her skin but turned herself around to face him. A pair of purple eyes greeted her and she almost gasped, if he hadn't pressed a finger to her lips.

"Remember, be quiet." He reminded her.

She nodded once. This wasn't the same Chat that she had saw earlier tonight. His black, leather suit and cat ears had been replaced with white, while the once, brilliant, green eyes she loved had turned to a bright purple instead. It was like seeing a completely different person.

"What happened to you?" Marinette stood frozen to the spot. "Chat, is that really you?"

Chat growled but smirked, "Actually, it's Chat Blanc now, princess."

"Chat Blanc?" She placed a finger to her jaw now, "You mean like a white cat?"

"That's right." He nodded.

Marinette paused, holding in a breath. What was she supposed to do? She knew her partner had been turned evil by Papillon, but how was she to change him back? She couldn't exactly change into Ladybug at the moment. And what if he followed her?

She felt a tap on her forehead, "Princess, you know I don't like to be ignored. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, sorry!" She blushed a deep red. "I mean, I was just thinking about how much you changed. It feels like I'm looking at a different person."

"Do you not like it?"

"No," She lied, shaking her head, "It's just a lot to take in."

He smiled smugly, "Marinette, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay," she nodded to him, "What is it?"

"Do you know who Ladybug is?"

She gave him wide eyes, before hesitantly shaking her head, "No, I don't. Sorry."

"I was afraid you would say that." He mumbled, before leaping and taking her in his arms. She almost screamed when he jumped out the window and through the night skies of Paris. "Don't think you're getting away from me, princess. Because I'll make you mine very soon."

"Wait, since when have I been yours?" Marinette argued.

"Just now."


End file.
